Un verano en la granja
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft ha cabreado muchísimo a sus padres y estos se lo hacen pagar mandándolo a la granja de unos tíos a trabajar con el muchacho más guapo que Mycroft ha conocido jamás. No tienen muchas cosas en común pero Mycroft hará todo lo posible por tenerlo. Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Os presento un nuevo fic que participa en el Baker Slash Fest, sin más, disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01**

Aquella había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, Mycroft no solo había sido irrespetuoso con sus padres y con su hermano, sino que también había sido grosero y cruel con una vecina que solía ir a cuidar a Sherlock.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora Mycroft se encontraba en un tren con destino a Botolphs un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios donde sus tíos abuelos tenían una granja.

* **Flash Back** *

—¡Ni siquiera conozco a esos tíos! —gritó Mycroft.

—Por Dios hijo, vienen una vez cada dos años por Navidad —le recordó la señora Holmes.

—¿Te refieres a esos viejos? —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Ese vocabulario! —le dijo su padre —. Por esa razón vas a ir a ayudarles. Necesitan a alguien que les eche una mano y tú tienes que aprender a ser más humilde con los demás.

—La humildad no me llevará a ningún sitio —le dijo Mycroft con frialdad.

—La crueldad tampoco —le dijo la señora Holmes.

—La crueldad me hará poderoso —sentenció Mycroft.

* **Fin del Flash Back** *

Mycroft bufó una vez más y abrió de nuevo el periódico. Para colmo, no le habían dejado llevarse el móvil ni tampoco el mp3.

Iba a estar incomunicado durante un mes en mitad del campo. Podría inventarse algo para evitar trabajar en la granja, así le dejarían tranquilo y podría perderse en sus pensamientos. Lo hacía en casa podía hacerlo allí.

No pensaba trabajar en un sitio tan mundano como ese.

Tras hora y media de viaje, salió del tren y fue hasta la puerta de la estación donde lo esperaba un señor mayor junto a una camioneta que parecía ser de hace 20 años.

—¡Tú debes de ser Mycroft! —dijo el hombre entusiasmado.

El pelirrojo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó.

—Soy tu tío Albert, pero puedes llamarme Berty.

—Valiente apodo más ridículo —masculló Mycroft entre dientes mientras metía la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Se sentó en el asiento delantero y se puso el cinturón, intentando acomodarse.

—Ya me dijo tu madre que eras un hueso duro de roer —le dijo Albert animado.

—¿Te regalaron el coche en tu graduación?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Albert alzando una ceja.

—Por cómo suena el motor el coche es tan viejo como tú.

—Tiene 22 años, pero aún me es muy útil —le dijo Albert sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Aunque huela a mierda de caballo? —le preguntó Mycroft mirándole con odio.

Albert le miró alzando una ceja antes de reírse a carcajadas. Mycroft le miró con odio y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con odio.

—Vas a trabajar en una granja —le dijo —. ¿Qué olores esperas encontrar allí si no?

—Esto va a ser un infierno —dijo Mycroft horrorizado.

Albert rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. El resto del viaje, lo pasaron en silencio. Mycroft mirando el paisaje que únicamente era de campos verdes y ovejas. Tras media hora por la carretera, se desviaron a una de tierra y pararon frente a una verja. Mientras Albert se bajaba para abrirla Mycroft observó la granja.

La casa tenía dos plantas y su facha era de colores claros. Había dos coches más, una moto y de fondo un tractor. Además había otras cinco edificaciones más de madera que Mycroft no tenía ni idea de que podían ser.

—Tu habitación estará en la planta de arriba —dijo Albert entrando de nuevo al coche —. La ventana da a la parte delantera de la casa —dijo señalando a la ventana —. Empezamos a las cinco de la mañana, Gregory te explicará en que consiste tu trabajo.

—No puedo trabajar —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo con orgullo.

—¿Y eso?

—Soy asmático y tengo la piel sensible, no me puede dar mucho el sol —mintió el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarle.

Albert rió de nuevo.

—Ya me dijo tu madre que te inventarías alguna excusa para no hacer nada. Sé que lo del asma es falso y lo de la piel también. No pasará nada si coges un poco de color e igualmente, existe la crema solar. Tenemos de ella en el baño.

Mycroft gruñó y salió del coche dando un portazo, cogió su maleta y se encaminó a la casa seguido de Albert, el cual abrió la puerta y anunció su llegada.

—¡Emilie! ¡El chico está aquí! —exclamó.

Una mujer, igual de mayor que Albert salió de una de las habitaciones. Tenía el pelo blanco y era bajita. Se apresuró a acercarse a Mycroft y le estrujo los mofletes.

—¡Señora! —exclamó el pelirrojo dando un salto hacia atrás.

La mujer sonrió.

—Se me había olvidado lo poco que te gusta el contacto físico —le dijo sonriendo —. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Puedes instalarte y descansar un poco.

Mycroft siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba, estas daban a un pasillo donde había cuatro habitaciones.

—Esa es nuestra habitación —dijo Emilie señalando a la derecha del pasillo —. Ese es el baño, esa es la habitación de Greg y esa es la tuya —dijo señalando la opuesta del pasillo.

Mycroft asintió, entró y básicamente le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se apoyó sobre ella y suspiró. La habitación era sencilla. Tenía un armario y un escritorio con una silla y la cama con un somier de muelles.

Dejó la maleta sobre el colchón antes de coger la silla y atascar con ella la puerta. Se tumbó en el colchón y suspiró. Aquello iba a ser una mierda. No solo no soportaba a los animales sino que no le gustaba para nada el calor.

Se estiró un poco en la cama y se levantó. Mejor no mostrarse débil bajo ninguna circunstancia. Hizo la cama con las cobijas que encontró en el armario y se asomó a la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

El campo era bonito, no iba a negarlo. Había varios manzanos y varios perales y un terreno vacío. De la construcción que había a la izquierda salió un chico. Era moreno, con el pelo negro e iba sin camiseta, lo que dejaba a la vista los músculos y su definido torso. Parecía estar mojado de agua e iba con una camiseta en la mano.

Mycroft lo miró y suspiró profundamente, bajó una mano a su entrepierna y la apretó un poco antes de volver apoyar ambos brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

Cuando el chico moreno alzó la vista le sonrió, Mycroft no le devolvió la sonrisa solo le miró fijamente hasta que se metió dentro de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a guardar la ropa en el armario. Aquel chico iba a ser suyo varias veces antes de que acabara el mes, eso era lo único bueno que sacaría de ese sitio.

A la hora de la cena, Mycroft se personó en la cocina. El muchacho que había visto antes por la ventana estaba sentado a la mesa pero en cuanto le vio se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

—Me llamo Greg —se presentó.

Mycroft le sonrió y se la estrecho, apretándola con cuidado.

—Yo soy Mycroft.

—Nombre peculiar.

—En mi familia somos así —dijo sentándose a su lado.

Greg le sonrió y comenzó a comer.

—Bien, Berty me ha pedido que te explique las tareas que tenemos que hacer. Antes de nada tendrás que programar el despertador a las seis porque nuestra jornada empieza a las siete.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? No es que me vayan a pagar como a ti —le dijo.

—Ya, pero serás mi ayudante Mycroft. Así que tendrás que despertarte a la misma hora que yo. Lo primero que haremos será darle de desayunar a los caballos. Mientras comen recolectaremos frutos de los manzanos. Tras eso tendremos que coger a los caballos, cepillarlos y darles cuerda.

—¿Qué es darles cuerda? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Dejaremos que corran un poco alrededor, pero una vez por semana tendremos que montarlos y dar un paseo más largo, ya que somos dos podremos hacerlo en un solo día —explicó Greg —. Yo suelo ir los sábados.

Mycroft asintió y se centró en la comida, aquello era aburrido.

—Después —continuó Greg —. Les daremos unas zanahorias a los caballos y comeremos. Luego tenemos otras tareas, tenemos que limpiar toda la extensión de tierra que hay detrás de la casa, labrarla y poner gomas nuevas antes de sembrar —le dijo.

—Valiente mierda… —gruñó el pelirrojo.

Greg gruñó.

—También tenemos que pintar la casa, y las vallas de alrededor, además de la cuadra, y antes hay que lijarla. Tenemos todo julio —continuó explicando —. Tranquilo, saldrás de aquí aprendiendo una lección.

—Suerte que Julio tiene 31 un días —dijo Mycroft acabando su plato de comida.

—Sí, menos mal —le dijo Greg molesto.

" _Un hueso duro de roer"_ pensó Mycroft antes de sonreír a su plato. Regresó la vista a Greg pero este ya estaba hablando con Berty así que acabó la cena y se levantó.

—Mycroft —le regaño Berty —. Si has acabado recoge tu plato y retírate —le regañó.

Mycroft se volvió mientras contenía un gruñido, dejo su plato en el fregadero haciendo el mayor ruido y subió las escaleras.

Esa noche no puso el despertador y se despertó al día siguiente al escuchar unos golpes estruendosos en la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —gritó abriendo la puerta.

—Son las seis y media —le dijo Greg —. Te duchas y nos vamos, hoy te quedas sin desayunar.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el pelirrojo frotándose un ojo —. Yo siempre desayuno.

—Pues te levantas antes, a las siete tienes que estar en los establos, tu verás cómo gestionas tu tiempo —le dijo Greg antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, cogió sus cosas y fue al baño. Siendo sinceros en un primer momento se pensó que quien llamaba era su hermano pequeño hasta que se ubicó y recordó donde estaba.

Cuando bajó a la cocina todo estaba recogida y sus tíos no estaban. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y marcaban las 7:05. Aquello era una gilipollez, con la dieta que tenía apenas comía y no iba a saltarse ninguna.

Ni tan siquiera por ese buenorro.

Regresó a las cuadras casi a las 8 de la mañana, Greg estaba cepillando uno de los caballos.

—Disculpa, estaba desayunando —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg entró en la cuadra y le lanzó seis calderos de plástico que estaban amontonados. Mycroft los cogió al aire para que no le diera en la cara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un gruñido.

—¿Ves esos árboles que están ahí? Son diez —le dijo señalando al este.

—Sí…

—Pues los recolectas, todos, tu solo —le dijo antes de regresar a cepillar el caballo.

—¿Y no me acompañas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No, apáñate tu solito —le dijo sin mirarle mientras pasaba el cepillo por el lomo del caballo marrón.

Mycroft suspiró resignado y se fue hacia donde estaban los árboles, había mucha fruta caída en el suelo así que decidió coger esa hasta que llenó todos los calderos.

Greg lo observó de lejos y dejó que diera seis viajes hasta llevar los calderos al lado de las cuadras antes de sonreírle.

―Te has equivocado ―le dijo.

―¿Perdona?

Greg se mordió el labio y alzó uno de los cubos.

―Si las manzanas se cayeron al suelo es por alguna razón, no son comestibles ―le dijo cogiendo una que tenía un agujero negro ―. Repártelas, las que tengan mejor pinta se las damos a los chicos, las que no tenemos que guardarla para los cerdos de los vecinos.

―¿Así tratas a tus vecinos? ―preguntó Mycroft mientras dejaba los cubos en el suelo.

―Los animales, idiota ―gruñó Gregory.

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a vaciar los cubos.

―Estás un poco verde, ¿no? ―le dijo Greg mientras sacaba al último caballo de su sitio para sacarlo fuera y cepillarlo.

―Esto es un trabajo mundano ―le dijo Mycroft en un gruñido.

―¿Sabes que más de la mitad de las cosas que comes provienen de granjas y que gracias al trabajo de personas como Berty y Emilie puedes comerlas?

―No por ello deja de ser asqueroso. Recoger los excrementos de los animales, dadles de comer, limpiarlos…

El caballo se movió hacia Mycroft, olfateando el aire. Mycroft lo sintió pero desde luego no iba a mostrarse incómodo.

―¿Por qué tienen caballos sin son solo dos?

―Los caballos no son nuestros, se los cuidamos a una familia que suele pasar las vacaciones cerca de aquí el mes de agosto ―le explicó.

―Espero que os den compensación económica por eso.

―Es obvio que si, Mycroft ―dijo Greg en un gruñido, cada vez le caía peor ese chico.

El caballo se acercó más a Mycroft y lamió su oreja antes de relincharle en el oído. Desde luego no fue lo más profesional del mundo pero Mycroft se apartó de allí con un gritó mientras echaba las manzanas que tenía cogidas al aire.

Greg se mordió los labios para evitar reírse mientras el caballo agachaba la cabeza para comerse una de las manzanas que habían caído.

―Maldito bicho ―gritó Mycroft acercándose a él.

―¿Qué quieres? Tiene hambre ―le dijo ―. Ni se te ocurra enfadarte.

―¡Casi me deja sordo ese maldito cuadrúpedo!

―Caballo es más corto ―le dijo Greg divertido ―. Voy a darle cuerda, ahora te vendrás conmigo, termina lo que te he dicho.

―¿Cuerda? ―preguntó Mycroft mirándole.

―Que corretee un poco, cuando acabes ve a recolectar los árboles.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, acabó de separar las manzanas y regresó a la zona de los árboles para volverlos a recolectar. La espalda le dolía pero acabó de recogerlo todo y entró directamente a la cocina a comer.

―Cuando acabes tenemos que dar de comer a los conejos, a las gallinas y limpiarle sus cajas. Luego tenemos que pintar las vallas de la entrada y por último limpiar las cuadras, ¿vale?

Mycroft asintió lentamente mientras se acariciaba la espalda. Un rato más tarde estaba junto a Greg en el gallinero. Pero nada más entrar salió precipitadamente.

―Ahí huele a mierda ―le dijo.

―¿Qué esperabas?

―Acabamos de comer, joder. ¿Quieres que vomite acaso?

―Acabaras acostumbrándote, venga ―le dijo Greg.

Mycroft entró tapándose la nariz y al tener solo una mano tardó más en echarles de comer. Greg le miraba enfurecido, aunque no comentó nada. Cuando fueron a la conejera, Mycroft solo alimentó a la mitad y salió apresuradamente a coger aire.

―Espero que sepas pintar vallas ―le dijo Greg un rato después dándole la brocha y apretándole una lata pintura contra el pecho

―No soy un inútil ―le dijo Mycroft cogiendo la lata y destapándola.

―No, que va… ―murmuró Greg saltando la valla y destapando su lata para comenzar a pintar.

―¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

―Lo que has oído, pijo de mierda.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas ―. En ningún momento te he insultado.

―Desde que estás aquí estás insultando mi trabajo, no solo por lo que dices sino por la forma en que lo haces. Te mereces cualquier comentario que haga hacia ti, pijo ―gruñó.

Mycroft bufó y dejó caer la brocha al cubo de pintura.

―Me voy, me duele demasiado la espalda, si haces mi parte y limpias mi parte de la cuadra te recompensaré ―le dijo sonriendo.

Greg se mordió los labios, pero no respondió y continuó pintando mientras veía como Mycroft se iba. Este subió las escaleras, bloqueó la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó, ya le pagaría ese favor mas tarde.

Horas más tarde Greg salía de la ducha, se encerró en su cuarto y allí se puso su pijama. Se tendió en la cama y apagó las luces mientras bostezaba. Deseaba que se acabara ese maldito mes si con ello perdía a ese pelirrojo de su vista. Era vago, infantil y arrogante.

—Solo un mes —se dijo así mismo mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

Mycroft salió de su cuarto cuando toda la casa se sumió en silencio, anduvo por el pasillo y pegó la oreja al cuarto del matrimonio para comprobar que ambos roncaban, luego fue hasta el cuarto de Greg y abrió la puerta.

—Greg… —llamó.

El moreno murmuró algo y se giró para estar de espaldas a la puerta. Mycroft se mordió el labio. Se acercó al borde de la cama y le apretó una pantorrilla.

—Greg —repitió.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el nombrado encogiendo las piernas y pegándose al cabecero de la cama. —. Dios… ¿Mycroft? —dijo y encendió la luz de la lamparita que había en su mesita de noche.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—No hables en alto o nos van a oír —susurró.

—¿Oír…? ¿Qué…? —dijo mirando el reloj —. Son las dos de la mañana, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Agradecértelo —dijo sonriendo, apoyó lo puños sobre el colchón y le miró —. Lo de que limpiaras mi parte de la cuadra, ya sabes.

Greg le miró confundido, miró el brazo de Mycroft que se dirigía hacia su entrepierna y lo cogió con fuerza por la muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó marcando cada sílaba.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Agradecértelo, por supuesto —le dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco, se puso de pie y empujó a Mycroft fuera de su cuarto con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo de culo.

—Vete a dormir, mañana madrugas.

Y sin más cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Mycroft se puso de inmediato de pie y corrió a su habitación antes de que Berty abriera la puerta de su dormitorio. Sonrió.

Quizás se había confundido y Greg no era gay, ni tan siquiera bisexual pero técnicamente aún no le había rechazado, solo había comentado lo tarde que era. Así que, lo volvería a intentar hasta asegurarse. No perdía nada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Greg no le dirigió la palabra en todo el desayuno. Solo le gruñó para decirle que se fueran ya hacia las cuadras.

Mycroft le siguió con lentitud, observando cómo se acercaba al box de James, le siguió en silencio.

—Tú tienes que ocuparte de Tom —le dijo Greg sin volverse.

Mycroft lo ignoró, se acercó a él y paseó la mano por la cintura de Greg. Este cerró los ojos un segundo, le cogió por la muñeca y le retorció el brazo hasta que Mycroft se quedó de espaldas a él. Tras eso lo empujó hacia el bebedero del caballo y golpeó con su pierna la parte de los muslos para que cayera de rodillas contra el suelo, su nariz rozaba el cubo de agua del caballo.

—A ver si te queda claro —le dijo en su oído —. Si quiero un polvo solo tengo que chasquear los dedos. No necesito que un a un niñato pijo y egocéntrico como tú me lama el culo. Así que por listo, vas a alimentar tu solo a todos los caballos mientras yo me fumo un cigarro —le dijo.

Tiró de Mycroft hacia atrás y sin más salió del box para dirigirse al porche trasero de la casa y encenderse un cigarro. Mycroft sin embargo estuvo sentado en el suelo unos minutos, respirando entrecortadamente.

Su miembro estaba duro como una piedra y se frotaba contra su pantalón, soltó un suspiro y sonrió. No había estado equivocado con Greg, pero sus tácticas no iban a funcionar.

Las cambiaría, eso no sería ningún problema. Sonrió a James y le palmeó el cuello antes de echarle la comida. Feliz porque tendría que pensar en una táctica más complicada para tener a Greg a cuatro patas frente a él.

Mycroft alimentó a todos los animales y luego se dirigió al porche. Se apoyó en una de las columnas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Fumar perjudica la salud —le comentó Mycroft.

—Trabajar contigo también —le dijo Greg mirándole a través del humo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el pelirrojo ofendido.

—La gente como tú me da náuseas —le dijo Greg —. Tan egocéntricos, pensando que pueden hacer todo lo que quieran porque así lo han criado sus papás. Necesitas darte de bruces con la cruda realidad –le dijo antes de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo.

—Ah, ¿y tú sabes cómo es la cruda realidad?

—Mejor que tú mil veces —le dijo Greg poniéndose de pie.

Mycroft le miró de arriba bajo y le sonrió con incredulidad.

—Eres tres años mayor que yo, vives en un barrio cuyo índice de delitos es más alto de Londres, tu casa está en muy mal estado y si vienes a esta granja es porque ganas dinero, dinero que estás ahorrando para ser policía ya que tus padres ni te apoyan ni te pueden pagar la academia.

Greg le empujó con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Mira niñato…! —gritó señalándole con el dedo pero no fue capaz de decir nada, se quedó mirándole con odio y asco durante un minuto.

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar en la casa.

—ME VOY AL PUEBLO —gritó en el salón.

Y antes de que Mycroft entrara en la casa, ya oía la moto arrancar en la parte delantera. Sonrió ligeramente y entró al salón. Berty se frotaba la sien con una mano y miró su sobrino.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó en un gruñido.

—¿Yo? Nada —le respondió Mycroft —. Parece ser que Greg no aguanta que le digan la verdad —le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—¿Ya has hecho gala de tus deducciones? —le dijo Berty —. ¿Estás orgulloso? ¿Acaso conoces la situación de Greg? No tienes derecho a meterte en su vida

—Es un niñato que vive en una zona criminal con una familia de escasos recursos económicos, ¿qué más debo saber? —le dijo Mycroft enfadado.

—Su hermano pequeño murió hace dos años, lo atropelló un coche que después se dio a la fuga. No han encontrado al culpable. Su padre, alcohólico, les dejó a su madre y a él por una adicta al crack y se llevó todo el dinero que tienen ahorrado. Greg no ha podido acabar los estudios y trabaja aquí todo el verano por necesidad y para desconectar de su madre y de su nuevo novio, un ludópata que le da por beber —le dijo Berty casi a gritos —. Así que no tienes ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas al muchacho más bueno que he conocido en toda mi maldita vida. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Irte? Pues coge el tren y te vas a tu puta casa.

—Querido… —dijo su mujer y movió la mano un poco para que se calmara.

Mycroft no respondió, solo miró al suelo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras.

—Lo siento —murmuró —. Siento haber dicho eso.

—No es a mí a quien has de pedir disculpas —le dijo Berty —. Es a Greg, y probablemente no volverá hasta la noche así que por listo vas a hacer todas las tareas tu solo.

Mycroft no rechistó, salió por la puerta trasera y fue a recoger manzanas para luego ir a dar cuerda a los caballos. Cuando acabó con todos, entró en la casa, comió un sándwich sin siquiera sentarse y regresó enseguida al campo, comprobó que las gallinas y los conejos estaba bien aprovisionados fue al trozo de tierra que tenían que arar después de quitar las malas hierbas.

Era grande y tardó en limpiarlo horas, para cuando acabó ya era tarde así que limpió las cuadras y dio de cenar a los caballos antes de irse a la habitación a tumbarse. Ya se ducharía más tarde cuando no le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Escuchó como la moto de Greg aparcaba frente a la casa, pero no hizo el más mínimo intento de moverse. El moreno entró en la casa, mirando avergonzado el suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando se puso frente a Berty —. En seguida me pongo a hacerlo todo, no me acostaré hasta que acabe de limpiar la zona de cultivo y las cuadras.

Berty le sonrió.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, eso ya está hecho.

Greg miró al suelo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no tendrías que haberte molestado en… —empezó Greg.

—No fui yo —le interrumpió Berty.

Greg alzó la cabeza y le miró confundido.

—Mycroft ha hecho todo el trabajo él solo —le explicó el anciano sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

Berty asintió.

—Se acaba de ir a su habitación, está rendido.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y asintió un poco antes de ir escaleras arriba. Dio unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación de Mycroft y se asomó.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó.

Mycroft, que estaba tumbado en la cama con las manos sobre el pecho, asintió. Greg entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Así que has estado trabajando todo el día —comentó el moreno.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y se incorporó un poco.

—Mira…

—Yo…

Greg sonrió.

—Tu primero —le dijo moviendo la mano hacia él.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo Mycroft —. He metido la pata, suelo hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. Siento haberte dicho eso. Berty me estuvo contando y…

—No importa —le dijo Greg —. Lo pasado en el pasado. Yo quería decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti —le dijo, se acercó a él y le presionó la pantorrilla —. Me gusta que te esfuerces, pelirrojo.

Greg le sonrió y Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y miró su regazo. Era la primera vez que le llamaban así y no sonaba como un insulto.

—¿Nos vemos mañana a las seis entonces? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió.

—Hasta mañana entonces —le dijo antes de salir de su cuarto.

Mycroft sonrió animado y se incorporó en la cama. Por fin sabía cómo podía ganarse el corazoncito de Greg. Se quedó dormido en la cama y ni tan siquiera bajó a cenar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Al día siguiente, cuando el despertador sonó, le costó trabajo levantarse. Se estiró en la cama y lo apagó. Aún adormilado fue a coger su toalla y fue cuando notó que las manos le dolían con la presión. Las miró y tragó saliva.

Tenía pompas en las palmas y los dedos enrojecidos.

―Supongo que esto será la definición de trabajar en el campo ―suspiró

Dejó las cosas sobre su brazo y fue al baño. El tiempo que tardó en ducharse y vestirse fue casi el doble de lo normal, debido al dolor. Cuando se vistió bajó las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Buenos días pelirrojo ―saludó Greg con vigorosidad.

―Hola… ―saludó bostezando.

Greg rio.

―Tranquilo, hoy seremos dos en el trabajo. No te preocupes.

Mycroft asintió y miró con detenimiento su tazón de cereales. Cogió la cuchara pero el roce de esta con la palma le dolía así que intentó cogerla con el dedo índice y pulgar pero al tener poca fuerza esta se le cayó al cuenco nada más llenarla.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Greg mirándole extrañado.

―Sí, solo es que me duele un poco las manos ―dijo extendiéndolas.

―¡Pero Mycroft! ―exclamó Greg, se levantó a toda prisa y se colocó frente a él para sujetarle las muñecas ―. Tío, tienes las manos destrozadas.

―No es tanto… ―murmuró Mycroft.

―Dios mío Mycroft… Esto debió de ser ayer ―le dijo Emilie ―. Greg el botiquín está en el baño, cúrale las manos. Hoy te quedarás con nosotros Mycroft ―le dijo sonriendo.

―Pero yo quiero ayud…

―Ni peros ni peras ―le interrumpió Greg ―. Te vas a quedar aquí descansando esas manos, no podrías hacer nada igualmente. Además tu tía cocina de lujo así que podrás aprender algo.

Le cogió por las muñecas y lo llevó hasta el salón antes de irse a por el botiquín. Mycroft suspiró. Le sabía mal no ayudar a Greg ese día pero la comida para él era sagrado y ya que no iba a poder hacer nada miraría y comería.

Greg se sentó frente a él y abrió el botiquín. Colocó una toalla bajo sus manos y echó agua oxigenada en toda la extensión.

―Dios ―gruñó Mycroft ―. Eso escuece, joder Greg.

Intentó apartar las manos pero Greg comenzó a soplarle las palmas mientras le echaba el líquido.

―Tranquilo ―le dijo sonriendo ―. Sanarán. Solo hay que esperar.

Cogió un algodón y le echó yodo antes de frotarlo con cuidado por toda la palma de la mano.

―Sana, sana… Culito de rana… Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana… ―canturreó Greg mientras pasaba el algodón por la palma.

Mycroft se sonrojó y no fue capaz de decirle lo infantil de aquella rima, solo se dejó por curar. Cuando Greg acabó, guardó todo y juntó lo que había usado para tirarlo.

―Listo ―le dijo sonriendo ―. Vamos, échate un rato hasta las nueve y luego puedes ponerte a hacer recetas con tu tía ―le dijo sonriendo.

Emilie, que lo había observado todo rió.

―Yo me pondré ahora a coser, ve y descansa Mycroft ―le dijo sonriendo.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró a Greg a modo de disculpa pero el moreno no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento, así que subió las escaleras y se tumbó en su colchón, quedándose dormido al instante.

Cuando despertó un rato más tarde, bajó a la cocina y ayudó a Emilie durante el resto de la mañana a hacer la comida. No podía hacer mucho así que le fue alcanzando los ingredientes que le decía y comenzó a hacer el postre; tarta de manzana.

Un rato más tarde ya estaban sentados todos a la mesa. Greg le había curado las manos y se había encargado de ponerle una pajita en el vaso para que no tuviera que cogerlo.

―Luego iremos a pasear ―le dijo Greg.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Mycroft sonriendo.

―Sí, arreglo a los caballos y nos vamos ―le dijo sonriendo.

―¿Caballos? Gracias pero no, puedo seguirte a pie.

―No, los preparo y nos vamos venga. Los caballos necesitan pasear, tendremos que sacarlos más de una vez.

―Vamos Mycroft, son mansos. Tranquilo ―le dijo Berty ―. Te lo pasaras bien.

―Espero que no corran mucho ―dijo con miedo ―. Ni tan siquiera me he montado en una moto.

―Lo disfrutarás, tranquilo ―le dijo Greg sonriendo.

Mycroft miró a su plato y asintió lentamente arrugando aún más el rostro.

Cuando acabó la comida, ayudó a quitar la mesa y esperó en la cocina comiendo otro trozo de tarta. Al rato, Greg entró y le palmeó el hombro.

―Vamos ―le dijo sonriente.

Mycroft suspiró y le siguió.

―No me hace mucha gracia, la verdad ―murmuró.

―Venga, son buenos.

―Me relinchan al oído…. ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Pero eso es porque los fastidiabas, dejaran que los montes. Tranquilo.

La yegua y el caballo ya estaban preparados y atados a las asas en la pared. Greg se acercó a la yegua y la cogió de las riendas antes de acariciarle el hocico.

―Tranquila ―susurró ― Vamos, sube ―le dijo a Mycroft.

Este le miró con inseguridad antes de agarrarse a la silla de montar, puso un pie en el estribo y se aupó con toda la fuerza que pudo para poder pasar la otra pierna.

La yegua movió la cabeza y bufó, el pelirrojo se aferró al agarre con fuerza.

―Tranquila… ―susurró Greg, cogió a Mycroft de la mano y la puso en el cuello de la yegua ―. Vamos, que sepa que puede confiar en ti.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y le acarició el cuello.

―Hola chica… Tranquila, solo vamos a dar un paseo, y será Greg quien tenga el control.

Greg sonrió y se subió a su caballo antes de rodear el de Mycroft para pegarse a él y tirar de las riendas. La yegua pisoteó el suelo y no se movió.

―Vamos chica, que el pelirrojo es de fiar… ―dijo divertido.

La yegua agitó la cabeza y volvió a pisotear el suelo con fuerza.

―Me odia ―le dijo ―. Será mejor que me quede aquí… No confía en mí.

―No digas eso ―le dijo Greg ―. Ponte completamente recto, agarra las riendas con firmeza y golpea con suavidad su costado con los estribos.

Mycroft tomó aire profundamente e hizo lo que Greg le pidió, la yegua comenzó a moverse siguiendo al caballo de Greg. Este se movió y le sonrió antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Mycroft le miraba mientras caminaban por el campo. Greg se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, era fuerte y amable.

―Serás un gran policía ―le dijo en voz alta.

Greg sonrió y no respondió, continuaron moviéndose hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas donde había una gran pared de piedra.

―Para ―dijo Greg frenando en seco y alargando el brazo para coger las riendas de la yegua ―. Mira, es el castillo de Bramber.

―¿Castillo? ―preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja

―Bueno, era un castillo. Era de 1070, del barón William De Braose.

―Era Guillermo de Inglaterra quien le dio tierras aquí, ¿no?

―Sí ―dijo Greg acercándose a él, ¿aunque sabes lo mejor?

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Mycroft ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba la ruina.

―Dicen que hay fantasmas ―susurró.

―¿Estás de coña? ―rió.

―No... Se dice que los tres hijos de William siguen aquí, los dejaron morir de hambre porque algo que creyeron que era justicia.

Mycroft aferró las riendas un poco y cogió aire. Greg continuó con una sonrisa.

―Dicen que se siguen viendo de vez en cuando, buscando a sus padres... Pidiendo comida, buscando venganza...

Mycroft se mordió el labio y Greg aprovechó para pellizcarle el costado.

―¡AAAH! ―gritó Mycroft.

La yegua se asustó y relinchó. Greg se rió y la cogió por las riendas para tranquilizarla.

―Asustón ―le dijo riéndose.

―Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías? ―dijo Mycroft mientras respiraba agitado ―. Un capullo...

Greg rió y le apretó el hombro.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo. Los fantasmas no te harán nada. Lo prometo.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

―¿Volvemos?

―Claro, vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez, Mycroft cada vez se acostumbraba más a madrugar y a los días de intenso calor y por supuesto, cada vez le gustaba más Greg.

Cuando se le curaron las manos, fue al huerto sin dudarlo. Le encantaba labrar la tierra justo después de que lo hiciera Greg para ir mirándole de reojo. Parecía un poco pervertido pero estaba casi seguro que Greg lo hacía apropósito dado que movía las caderas cuando se agachaba.

Además habían tenido algunos acercamientos algo extraños. En una ocasión, después de unas horas de trabajo Greg se quitó la camiseta y se limpió el sudor con ella. Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente al mirarle la espalda, tal era su ensimismamiento que no apartó la vista cuando Greg se dio la vuelta y le miró.

―¿Tú no sudas? ―le preguntó Greg.

―Claro que sí, me esfuerzo tanto como tú, es lo conveniente ―le respondió.

Greg rio y se acercó a él cogiendo la camiseta con firmeza. Mycroft se quedó quieto, lo iba a hacer, estaba tan cerca que sabía que Greg le limpiaría el sudor con su propia ropa. Solo faltaban unos centímetros más y…

Se equivocó. Cuando Greg llegó frente a él, cogió la camiseta de Mycroft por los bordes y se la levantó de un tirón hasta taparle la cara con ella.

Mycroft se insultó así mismo llamándose ingenuo y se apresuró a bajarse la camiseta.

Por suerte o por desgracia ese no fue el único acercamiento de Greg. Una tarde, debido al terral que hacía en el exterior era imposible trabajar así que llevaban en la cocina desde que terminaron de comer, refrescándose con un ventilador.

―Esto no es suficiente ―murmuró Mycroft ―. Lo que daría por bañarme en una piscina.

Greg levantó la cabeza repentinamente y rió.

―¡Claro! ―exclamó levantándose de un salto.

―¿Mmph? ―murmuró Mycroft mirándole de reojo.

―Ven corre ―le dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo fuera.

Mycroft se apresuró a seguirle, pero gruñó cuando una ola de calor le golpeó el rostro.

—No hay piscina ―se quejó ―. ¿Hasta dónde me vas a llevar? Hace calor, no tengo ganas de andar.

—Vamos, no me seas vago —dijo Greg corriendo hacia la verja que limitaba el terreno.

—¿De dónde sacas tantas energías? –murmuró Mycroft antes de correr hasta él.

Detrás del huerto había una pequeña cuesta de tierra y justo encima una alberca. Era como una piscina pequeña llena de agua verde y estancada que servía para regar el huerto con un sistema de gomas.

Greg llegó al borde, se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos con sus calcetines y los pantalones. Mycroft pudo ver los ajustados boxers blancos antes de que Greg se lanzara al agua.

—¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!? —exclamó Mycroft mirándole.

Greg movió el agua aclarándola un poco..

—Llevas quejándote un rato de que hace calor y de lo bien que estarías en la piscinita de tu jardín. Aquí tienes una piscina, ahora báñate –le dijo animado.

—¡Pero mi piscina está limpia! Le echamos cloro y mantenemos el agua saludable.

—¿Con productos químicos que pueden dañar la piel? ¡Vamos esto está más sano que tu piscina!

—Pero está verde —se quejó Mycroft.

—Oh venga, eso solo hace el agua no potable. Pero te puedes bañar, no seas un cagueta.

Mycroft se irguió de golpe al oír esa palabra y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Esa agua seguía dándole asco, pero desde luego si quería impresionar a Greg no iba a ser negándose a bañarse en esa alberca así que por muy insalubre que le pareciera se iba a meter.

Se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos y fue zambulléndose poco a poco, dejándose la camiseta. Miraba con espanto las placas verdes que había a su alrededor, intentando mantener el camino que Greg había hecho al moverse.

—A veces se me olvida lo pijo que eres —le dijo Greg riéndose mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, se extrañó porque se dejó la camiseta pero prefirió no preguntarle nada, solo se quedó mirándole

—Tu pareces que has sido criado por unos salvajes —dijo andando con mucho cuidado vigilando el agua.

—Y aun así soy más feliz que tú —le dijo Greg divertido —. Venga hombre, sumérgete.

—No gracias, prefiero quedarme donde estoy —le dijo el pelirrojo mirándole.

Greg rio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mojarse el pelo y repinarlo, luego se colocó frente a Mycroft.

—Si te relajaras te darías cuenta de lo refrescante que es esto.

—¿¡Qué me ha tocado!? —exclamó al sentir un roce en la pierna.

Greg rió.

—Habrá sido una rana… O una culebrilla.

Mycroft le miró asustado y levantó la pierna para mirar si le habían mordido, cosa que aprovechó Greg para empujarle ligeramente y hacer que se desestabilizara, hundiéndose hacia atrás.

—¡Greg! —gritó Mycroft emergiendo de golpe.

El chico se reía.

—Mucho mejor, ya estas mojado enterito. Dime ¿algún daño? ¿Se te está cayendo la piel a cachos?

—No, pero…

—Entonces esta agua es buena, deja de preocuparte —le dijo Greg salpicándole un poco.

Mycroft suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras nadaba un poco alrededor. Perdido en sus pensamientos chocó contra Greg, que se había sentado en el borde y solo tenía las piernas en el agua, quedando su cabeza a la altura de esos boxers blancos tan apretados y transparentes que los había dejado el agua.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja —. ¿Distraído?

Mycroft sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Greg se había inclinado hacia él y estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Si se estiraba un poco podría besarle, solo un poco y…

Greg se dejó caer sobre Mycroft, sorprendiendo a este y sumergiéndose en el agua. Mycroft gritó bajo esta, tragando un poco.

—¡OYE! —se quejó nada más que emergió.

Pero Greg no salió, buceó hasta el extremo donde estaba su ropa y salió de la alberca.

—Vamos —le dijo Greg riéndose —. Hay que limpiar la cuadra, darle de cenar a los chicos y cerrar el gallinero.

—Nos daremos una ducha antes…. —le dijo Mycroft apoyándose en el borde de la alberca mirándole el trasero que se transparentaba.

—Luego —le dijo Greg, sabía de sobras que estaba siendo observado, y que coño, le gustaba y quería que el pelirrojo sufriera —. No te pasará nada porque estés tiempo con esta agua, solo olerás un poco más a pescado —le dijo dándose la vuelta.

―Al menos me cambiaré la camiseta.

―Como quieras, pero no tardes ―le dijo.

Mycroft desvió la mirada de los ojos de Greg al torso y seguidamente al miembro de este. Por lo ajustado que le quedaba el pantalón de montar había calculado el tamaño aproximado pero ahora lo percibía en toda su totalidad y estaba muy equivocado.

En estado de reposo era grande, no quería imaginar cuando… Además el vello negro que se veía era muy alentador para Mycroft, que veía como el verano se estaba acabando y aún no había conseguido nada.

Greg le miró divertido y no dijo nada, solo comenzó a vestirse.

—Venga, que se nos hace tarde pelirrojo —dijo apresurándose.

Mycroft gruñó y esperó a que Greg se alejara de el para salir y vestirse. Estaba empapado y empalmado. Casi podía jurar que Greg se estaba exhibiendo por lo que podía estar interesado en él, o en los hombres por lo menos, así que tenía una oportunidad que no podía perder. Mycroft se vistió con asco y se adentró en la casa, se cambió con rapidez la camiseta y bajó hasta las, se puso los guantes y cogió una de las palas para limpiar el cubículo de la yegua.

En otras ocasiones, había tenido varios besos indirectos al compartir una botella y eso solo había provocado que Mycroft se avergonzara hasta la raíz del pelo y Greg solo se riera a pleno pulmón.

Y lo peor de todo no era que no estaba teniendo ningún éxito con Greg, sino que sus tíos se habían dado cuenta y que estaban apostando cuanto tiempo tardaría Mycroft en conseguir a Greg.

―Creo que estoy demasiado desesperado ―se dijo así mismo una noche después de haber tenido una ducha innecesariamente larga ―. Mañana podría intentar algo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Al día siguiente no madrugaban ya que irían a una fiesta de ganado a un pueblo cercano y Greg se había prometido llevarlo a almorzar un bar, quizás en esa cita podría besarle.

Mycroft miró su despertador y vio como pasaba de las seis y media. Estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse a las en punto que no pudo evitar madrugar pese a que ese día no le tocaba. Sobre las siete, los toquecitos en la puerta por parte de Greg lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—Vamos pelirrojo —le escuchó decir.

Mycroft sonrió al techo y se incorporó, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Pasó por el baño para lavarse la cara antes de bajar al piso inferior. El desayuno ya estaba listo y en su sitio ya estaban las tostadas y el café.

—¿Qué vamos a ver en esa feria? —preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad.

Greg miró interesado a Berty mientras se comía los huevos revueltos.

—Hay un concurso de tartas y quiero participar —dijo Emilie —. Además la feria de ganado siempre me ha gustado.

—¿Qué animales llevan en la feria de ganado? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Vacas sobre todo —dijo Berty —. Cerdos, ovejas… Aunque este año no harán el concurso de perros ovejeros.

Greg asintió y sonrió.

—Nosotros dos iremos en moto —informó.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Si nos llevamos la moto podremos quedarnos más rato por ahí, así vamos a tomar algo a un pub cuando acabe el concurso y eso, estará bien.

—Nunca me he montado en una moto —dijo Mycroft con la esperanza de librarse.

—Bueno, nunca antes habías trabajado en una granja. Este es el verano de las experiencias nuevas —le dijo apretándole el hombro.

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió. Berty miró a su esposa y ambos rieron ligeramente. Greg no dijo nada y continuó comiendo. Un rato más tarde, cuando la tarta de Emilie estuvo hecha salieron de casa. Mycroft se fue hacia la moto de Greg con un casco rojo en las manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podríamos ir en coche? Hay sitio para los cuatro… —intentó excusarse.

Greg se detuvo en la moto y se volvió a mirar a Mycroft.

—Lo sé pelirrojo —le dijo cogiéndole el casco y desabrochándolo —. Pero si no, no podemos salir por ahí a tomar algo. Nos vendrá bien cambiar un poquito de aire y tomar unas cervezas.

Mycroft fue a replicar, pero Greg le puso el casco y este solo suspiró. Cuando Greg se hubo montado en la moto Mycroft le siguió y se aferró a su cintura. Greg rió.

—¿Vas bien? —preguntó.

—Calla… Estoy concentrándome para no pensar en las innumerables muertes que puedo sufrir —le regañó.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza, puso la moto en marcha y salieron los primeros. Berty miró a los chicos antes de mirar a su mujer.

—20 libras a que acaban juntos antes de que acabe el verano —apostó.

Emilie rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que Mycroft sea el tipo de Greg, además Victoria me ha contado que Mycroft "usa" a los chicos.

—¿Usa? —preguntó Berty sin entender mientras arrancaba el coche.

—Pasa una noche con ellos y si te he visto no me acuerdo, creo que eso es lo que pretende hacer con Greg.

Berty rió.

—Se podrá morir esperando, nuestro Greg no es ese tipo de chicos...

Mycroft estaba aferrado a la cintura de Greg y sus piernas temblaron cuando se bajó de la moto. Greg se levantó el casco y le miró divertido.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó riéndose.

Mycroft gruñó y le enseñó el dedo corazón, lo que hizo que Greg se riera más fuerte.

—Vamos a tomar algo, venga pelirrojo.

Mycroft suspiró y siguió a Greg por el campo hacia las carpas. Había una barra de un bar, Greg se pidió dos vasos de cerveza. Se separaron de la barra un poco debajo de un árbol que daba sombra.

—¡Mycroft no bebas! —exclamó la voz de Berty.

Mycroft bajó su vaso y le miró confundido.

—Soy mayor de edad, ¿eh? No tengo los 21 pero no es algo de lo que haya que preocuparse… —se quejó.

—No es eso, es sobre el concurso de tartas —le dijo Berty —. Falta un miembro del jurado y como conozco a los organizadores he pensado en ti.

—¿En mí? —preguntó Mycroft ilusionado —. Espera, ¿es por algo que os hayan dicho mis padres? Porque quiero que sepas que… —empezó a sonar terriblemente ofendido.

—No es nada de eso, eres de ciudad. Eso le puede dar algo más de clase al concurso —le dijo con una sonrisa. —. Venga, empieza en media hora. ¿Estás listo?

Mycroft miró a Greg en busca de alguna negativa pero el muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Adelante pelirrojo, aprovecha la situación y hártate de dulces.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Vale, pero que conste que no haré trampas —le dijo muy serio —. O sea, la tía Emilie ganará por méritos propios —le dijo muy serio.

El hombre sonrió.

—No esperaba menos, ven vas a conocer al resto del jurado —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mycroft miró a Greg antes de seguir a su tío. Greg le siguió, armado con la cámara de fotos. Vio a Mycroft rodeado de viejecitos y rió divertido antes de hacerle una foto.

—¿Te gusta Mycroft? —le preguntó Berty en un susurro.

Greg le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Es un buen chico —le respondió sin miramientos —. Está interesado en aprender, no lo habría pensado.

—Sabes a lo que me refería… —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg se sonrojó un poco, pero no le contestó y continuó haciendo fotos. El concurso duró casi dos horas. Los jueces puntuaban los pasteles por presentación, textura y sabor. Y la verdad es que Mycroft no podía sentirse más dichoso.

Estaba probando dulces deliciosos y conteniéndose así mismo para no votarlos con 10 puntos en todos los aspectos. Después de unos diez minutos deliberando tras probar 20 pasteles diferentes, acabaron decidiendo los ganadores. Su tía quedó en el segundo puesto.

—Esa receta no me la enseñaste —se quejó Mycroft poco después cuando estaban apartados tomando café.

—Tendré que guardarme algunas para mi querido, aunque te la enseñaré mañana —le dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó.

—¡Vamos a ver las vacas! —dijo Greg terminándose el café —. Vamos pelirrojo, vamos —dijo haciendo un gesto antes de salir a paso rápido hacia la zona donde estaban los cercados de animales.

Mycroft sonrió un poco y le siguió con rapidez.

—Subo a 30 libras —dijo Berty antes de seguirles.

Se acercaron a un cercado donde había dos vacas marrones, enormes y con cuernos. Greg se acercó a ellas y le acarició el cuello. Mycroft las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eh… No son como esperaba —comentó.

—Seguro que tu solo has visto vacas en los anuncios… —le dijo Greg.

—Y en los cartones de leche, listo —le dijo Mycroft antes de reírse.

—Venga chicos, poneros al lado que os hago una foto —dijo Berty antes de cogerle la cámara a Greg.

—No sé yo si darle la espalda a este animal…. —murmuró Mycroft mirando al animal con desconfianza.

—Tiquismiquis —dijo Greg cogiéndole por los hombros y dándole la vuelta.

—¡Sonreíd! —dijo Emilie emocionada.

Greg sonrió y apretó a Mycroft contra él haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Berty hizo la foto y rió. Una de las vacas alzó la cabeza y olisqueó la mano de Mycroft.

Este se quedó pálido y fue a apartar el brazo justo antes de que la vaca le lamiera los dedos.

—¡Ah! —gritó Mycroft antes de pegar un salto y subirse a los brazos de Greg.

El moreno no se lo esperaba y cayó de espaldas al suelo con Mycroft encima. Berty rió y sacó otra foto más. Greg miró a Mycroft y enarcó las cejas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa.

Mycroft le miró y se puso rojo como un tomate antes de saltar y alejarse de él.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

—Así que te dan miedo las vacas… —comentó Berty.

—No me dan miedo, es que no me lo esperaba —se quejó Mycroft cruzándose de brazos.

Greg se rió y se estiró un poco.

—Nosotros nos vamos —les dijo Greg —. Comeremos en el pueblo e iremos a los recreativos. Esperamos no volver muy tarde.

Berty sonrió.

—Descuida, pasadlo bien chicos.

—Adiós —se despidió Mycroft siguiendo a Greg —. ¿Tenemos que ir en moto? —preguntó siguiéndole.

—Tranquilo querido, iré despacio —dijo Greg riéndose.

—No te rías de mi… ¿A ti nunca te ha impresionado un animal que puede matarte a pisotones? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—O a mordiscos… O a cornadas…

—¡Por Dios cállate!

Greg se rió y se subió a su moto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Un rato más tarde estaban comiendo en la hamburguesería del pueblo.

—¿Qué juegos te gustan? —preguntó Greg —. Hay de disparos, carreras de motos, el Pac-man…

—¡Me suena el Pac-man! —dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

—¿No tienes videoconsola?

—Eh… No, prefiero un buen libro que quieres que te diga…

—Me esperaba eso… —dijo Greg pensativo —. ¿Qué tal el billar?

—Eso suena mejor.

—¿Sabes jugar?

Mycroft sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

—No —admitió.

—Entonces te enseño, mientras bebemos un rato —le dijo Greg sonriente.

Mycroft asintió y se terminó su refresco. Salieron del restaurante un poco más tarde y buscaron un pub cuya mesa de billar no estuviera ocupada. Pidieron dos cervezas y se pusieron alrededor de la mesa.

Greg echó monedas y sacó las bolas, poniéndolas en el triángulo para colocarlas. Luego colocó la bola blanca en el punto que había en la mesa y le entregó un taco a Mycroft antes de coger el suyo y darle en la punta con la tiza.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Para darle mejor a la bola —explicó Greg lanzándole la tiza para que le imitara.

—¿Evita que se resbale? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Pues… No estoy del todo seguro, solo sé que se echa y ya —le dijo Greg —. Vale mira, el taco se coloca así. Se coloca el canto de la mano en la mesa, y el taco se coloca entre los dedos corazón e índice. Eres diestro así que sujetaras el taco con esa mano y colocarás la izquierda sobre la mesa. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es empujarlo y golpear la bola.

Mycroft asintió, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano y esta sobre el taco.

—¿Por qué las bolas son diferentes? —preguntó.

—Para diferenciar los equipos. El primero que meta una de algún tipo tendrá ese equipo, luego tendrá que meter el resto. Y si metes la bola blanca, pasa el turno.

Mycroft asintió.

—¿Puedo ir primero? —preguntó.

Greg asintió, quitó el triángulo que sujetaba las bolas y lo colocó en la máquina antes de colocarse tras Mycroft.

—Bien, con suavidad Pelirrojo.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y puso la mano tal como había indicado Greg, pero el taco se le resbaló y estuvo a punto de tirar la cerveza. Greg se mordió el labio y se colocó detrás de él.

—A ver, pon otra vez la posición —le pidió.

Mycroft gruñó y le hizo caso, Greg se colocó detrás suya, una mano sobre la de Mycroft que estaba en la mesa y la otra rodeando la que agarraba el taco, la movió con firmeza en línea recta y golpeó la bola blanca.

—Así —dijo Greg contra su oído.

Mycroft se puso rojo como un tomate pero asintió con energía.

—Vale, coloca las bolas otra vez —pidió.

Greg las colocó y Mycroft tiró de nuevo, no metió ninguna pero al menos pudo disipar las bolas.

—Algo es algo —dijo Greg colocándose y golpeando la bola blanca, una de color chocó contra el borde y se quedó al filo de uno de los agujeros —. Mierda —gruñó.

Mycroft tiró esta vez, la bola blanca golpeó a la negra y la metió en el agujero.

—¡Te tocan las rayadas! —dijo entusiasmado.

—Has perdido —dijo Greg riéndose.

—¿Cómo que perdido? ¡He metido una de color! ¿No era así? —se quejó.

—Sí, pero la negra no cuenta —dijo echando más monedas a la máquina.

—¿Y para qué coño sirve? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Cierra la partida. Cuando metas todas las de tu clase metes esa y ganas.

—Ah… ¡Esas cosas me las tenías que explicar antes! —dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Eres un poco inepto para los deportes, ¿eh? —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Venga, ahora empiezo yo.

—¿Nos apostamos algo? —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Greg bajó el taco y lo miró.

—¿El qué?

—Si gano yo, me darás un beso —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Greg ocultó detrás de su botellín de cerveza, intentando no sonrojarse mucho.

—¿Y si gano yo? —preguntó.

—Haré todas las tareas yo solo dos días seguidos —le dijo sonriendo.

—Mmm… Dos días descansando, eso suena bien…

—¿No me das ni una oportunidad? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—En absoluto, pienso ganar yo. Creo que dormiré muy bien esos dos días… —comentó antes de tirar y esparcir las bolas por la mesa.

Mycroft se mordió el labio inferior y le dio un largo trago al botellín de cerveza antes de acercarse a la mesa. Lo que Greg no sabía es que tenía una mesa de billar en casa y además de leer amaba jugar a ese juego y sabía incluso trucos.

Le dio tiza al taco antes de golpear la bola blanca y meter una de las lisas.

—Eso es potra —dijo Greg sorprendido.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Mi turno otra vez, ¿verdad? —le dijo alzando una ceja.

—Eh… Si —murmuró Greg algo confundido.

Mycroft le sonrió una vez más antes de concentrarse en la mesa. Una a una fue metiendo todas y cada una de las bolas lisas. Greg lo miraba sorprendido sobretodo porque algunos ángulos eran imposibles y Mycroft introducía todas las bolas hasta que solo quedó la negra.

—Eres un jodido tramposo —gruñó Greg mientras miraba como Mycroft le daba tiza al taco de nuevo.

—Y la tiza sirve para darle a la bola efecto —le dijo Mycroft antes de golpear la bola blanca.

Esta zigzagueó por la mesa y la golpeó con fuerza, metiéndola en el agujero.

—Gané —dijo con orgullo.

—Eres un tramposo de mierda… —repitió Greg, aunque sonreía.

—No hice trampas, solo mentí un poco…

—¿Por qué mentiste?

—Porque quería ganar la apuesta —dijo sonriendo.

Greg negó la cabeza mientras se terminaba la bebida.

—Por listo no te voy a decir cuando te voy a dar el beso —le dijo sonriendo.

—Antes de mañana, ¿eh? —le dijo sonriendo.

—Si… Pesado —murmuró —. Venga, vamos a jugar otra, esta vez en serio y sin apostar nada —le advirtió.

Mycroft alzó las manos en señal de defensa.

—Voy a la barra a pedir dos cervezas más y algo de picar —le dijo antes de marcharse.

Greg suspiró profundamente y le miró. Le acababan de engañar como a un chino aunque no le importaba. Si hubiese perdido creía que le hubiese besado de la emoción.

Mycroft regresó con dos cervezas y unas bravas y acercó una mesa para dejarlas ahí.

—Tu primero, por haber ganado —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft llenó el taco de tiza y dio el primer golpe, removiendo las bolas.

—Entonces te gustan los chicos —murmuró Gregory.

—Como a ti —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Ya… —murmuró Greg metiendo una de las bolas —. Te tocan las rayadas —le dijo —. ¿Cuándo saliste del armario? —preguntó.

—Con los 16 lo hice oficial —dijo Mycroft —. Aunque mi madre me dijo que lo había sabido desde niño, nunca me molesté en ocultarlo la verdad —dijo Mycroft —. ¿Y tú?

—No he salido aún —respondió sin mirarle —. Te toca.

—¿Tienes 23 años y tus padres no saben que te gustan los chicos? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—No es fácil Mycroft. Mi padrastro me ha pegado en múltiples solo porque cree que miro a otros chicos —explicó.

—¿Estás de coña?

Greg negó con la cabeza y cogió varias patatas de golpe.

—La primera vez que me pegó un bofetón tenía 14 años, vi a un chico que bueno… Era mono la verdad, pero yo me quedé mirándole porque llevaba una camiseta del Chelsea y soy un fanático de ese equipo, solo quería que se diera la vuelta para ver el nombre del jugador y… —murmuró cada vez más bajo.

Mycroft lo miró asustado.

—Lo… Lo siento —susurró.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Tú has vivido en un buen barrio que acepta a los demás, yo he tenido que andar con un máximo cuidado siempre que he salido a la calle y fingir algo que no soy.

—Entonces… ¿Nunca has tenido una experiencia? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—No soy un mojigato tampoco —respondió Greg moviendo su taco para meter una bola —. Me he acostado con dos chicos diferentes, novios por así decirlo pero siempre me han dejado cuando se daban cuenta que jamás podrían comportarse como una pareja normal conmigo.

—Son idiotas, dejarte solo por eso… —gruñó Mycroft.

—Es mejor que lo que haces tú —comentó Greg con media sonrisa —. Tú te acuestas con quien quieres y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

—Ojo —le dijo Mycroft alzando un dedo —. Siempre dejo claras mis intenciones, así que nunca he roto un corazón. No soy agradable para los demás, ni tan siquiera soy atractivo pero me aprovecho de la necesidad del sexo y logro conseguir a chicos.

—¿Por qué no eres agradable a los demás? —preguntó confundido.

—Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Gregory.

—¿No quieres tener un novio? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

—Claro, pero nadie me soporta así que de momento solo quiero sexo —dijo sonriendo.

Este le miró muy serio antes de reírse, al igual que hizo Mycroft.

—Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas —le dijo el moreno mientras terminaba su cerveza.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que los tuyos se van a solucionar en cuanto entres en la academia. Conocerás a gente adulta Greg, gente con otra mentalidad.

—Eso espero —murmuró Greg antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Créeme que si —dijo Mycroft antes de meter la bola negra —. Gano yo de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Greg negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba los tacos en su sitio y lo recogía todo.

—Al final me acabarás dando tú las clases de billar.

—Estoy dispuesto —dijo cogiendo un casco de la moto.

Greg le siguió y salieron del bar.

—Oye —le dijo Greg mientras si dirigían hacia la moto —. Sí que eres agradable.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mycroft volviéndose.

Greg apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Mycroft y se movió hacia él hasta que chocaron contra el capó de un coche, acortó las distancias y cerró los ojos antes de besarle.

Mycroft se quedó bloqueado unos minutos, pero en seguida cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, agarrándole de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

Gregory suspiró y mordió suavemente sus labios para dejar paso a su lengua y explorar la boca de Mycroft de forma minuciosa. Este gimió y se pegó más a Greg aunque este fue aminorando el beso hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—Eres agradable con los demás —susurró antes de darle otro beso —. Solo necesitas encontrar tu equilibrio.

Los labios de Mycroft estaban hinchados y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Gracias por equilibrarme —susurró antes de volver a besarle.

Greg sonrió y mantuvo el beso unos minutos antes de separarse de Mycroft completamente.

—Volvamos a casa, empieza a hacerse tarde —le dijo sonriéndole.

Mycroft se puso el casco y se subió a la moto, agarrándose con fuerza a Greg por la cintura. Aquel beso había sido maravilloso y le había servido para darse cuenta de algo, quería a Greg para él pero de una forma muy diferente a la que se esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Cuando llegaron a la granja, Mycroft se bajó de la moto y le miró sonriendo. Greg se bajó y se quitó el casco.

―¿Bien? ―le preguntó mientras tendía una mano para coger el casco de Mycroft.

―Mejor la vuelta si, gracias por conducir más lento.

Le tendió el casco y se metió dentro de la casa. Sus tíos ya estaban cenando así que se unieron a ellos.

―¿Qué tal lo habéis pasasdo? ―preguntó Emilie.

―Genial ―dijo Greg mientras se servía guisantes ―. Aunque me ha dado una señora paliza jugando al billar.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Berty sorprendido ―. Te hacía más un hombre de ciencias que de cualquier tipo de deporte…

―El billar es pura coordinación y precisión. Además, tengo una mesa en casa donde juego con mi hermano. Tengo mucha práctica.

―¿Tienes un hermano? ―preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

―Pequeño, se llama Sherlock.

―En vuestra familia os gustan los nombres raros, ¿eh pelirrojo?.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió. Berty miró a su esposa y le sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir comiendo.

Cuando acabaron, recogieron la mesa juntos y Mycroft subió al piso superior, se duchó y se metió en su cuarto. Tras ponerse el pijama se tumbó en la cama para leer un poco aunque le era difícil prestar atención.

El beso con Gregory había sido perfecto y le había gustado mucho más que todos los que había recibido de sus pretendientes durante el sexo. Suspiró profundamente antes de apagar la luz y dejar el libro sobre la mesita de noche. Se quedó embobado mirando el techo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

―Pelirrojo, ¿se puede? ―preguntó la voz de Greg.

―¡Claro! ―respondió este con rapidez mientras se incorporaba.

Greg abrió la puerta y la cerró tras entrar. Tenía el pelo mojado ypeinado hacia atrás y estaba comiéndose unas natillas.

―¿Otra vez postre? ―preguntó Mycroft cruzándose de piernas.

Greg se sentó en la cama y se quitó las zapatillas para dejar las piernas a lo largo del colchón.

―Están riquísimas ―le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se terminó el postre bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, cuando acabó dejó el plástico en el suelo y miró a Mycroft.

―¿Y bien? ―le preguntó ―. ¿A qué viene esa mirada tan penetrante?

Mycroft se mordió el carrillo y le miró indignado.

―No te hagas el idiota porque no lo eres ―le dijo.

Greg rió, acortó la distancia y le besó.

―Sabes a canela ―le dijo Mycroft separándose un poco.

―¿Te incomoda? ―preguntó Greg acariciándole la mejilla.

―No, me gusta la canela ―respondió el pelirrojo antes de inclinarse y besarle de nuevo.

Greg respondió al beso con calma, apretándose contra él para hacerle caer al colchón y poder tumbarse a su lado, ambos estaban de lado y complemente pegados.

―Me gusta esto ―murmuró el moreno acariciando la nariz de Mycroft con la suya.

―Por lo menos se me da algo bien…

―Ah no, yo beso mucho mejor que tú ―le dijo Greg sonriendo.

―Discrepo ―respondió Mycroft muy serio ―. Tengo más experiencia que tú, yo beso mejor.

―Equivocado pelirrojo estás ―le dijo Greg sonriendo.

―Conjugaste mal los verbos ―le recriminó Mycroft ―. Y si quieres defenderte de mis acusaciones tendrás que darme pruebas de que miento, ¿no?

Greg rió.

―Eres muy listillo pelirrojo ―le dijo antes de pasar la mano por el cuello y besarle de nuevo.

Estuvieron besándose durante cinco minutos antes de que se separaran. Mycroft se tendió bocarriba en el colchón y rió.

―Lo admito, eres bueno besando ―le dijo.

Greg se incorporó y se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Cómo es posible que seas tan ligón y luego te de vergüenza estar sin camiseta? ―le preguntó.

―Las luces apagadas son una gran ayuda ―le respondió Mycroft.

―Pero no se porque… ―dijo acariciándole el vientre por encima de la tela ―. No estás gordo.

Cogió el borde de la camiseta y fue a levantarla pero Mycroft le pegó un manotazo.

―Por favor ―le dijo molesto ―. Peso 15 kilos más de los que debería. Claro que estoy gordo.

―¿Tienes problemas de salud? ―le preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

―No, pero…

―Entonces estás bien ―le interrumpió Greg sonriendo, se inclinó sobre él y le besó ―. Me voy a la cama, hasta mañana Mycroft.

Este sonrió y respondió al beso.

―Buenas noches ―le dijo sonriendo.

Greg salió del cuarto llevándose el envase vacío de las natillas y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Mycroft emitió un profundo suspiro cuando estuvo a solas y sonrió. Greg ya era suyo.

Los días hasta final de mes pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Mycroft creía posible. Los madrugones y las tareas que hacía con Greg eran exactamente las mismas pero ahora por las noches solían estar en la habitación del otro un rato, hablando de cosas variadas y besándose. Incluso habían visto alguna que otra película en la tele del salón que, por extraño que les pareciera, estaba completamente solo nada más cenar.

Todo era diferente ahora, incluso sus sentimientos hacia Greg.

El día justo antes de su marcha, habían acabado las tareas pronto así que Mycroft aprovechó para ducharse antes de la cena y ponerse algo cómodo. Cuando bajó al salón se encontró a Gregory en la cocina guardando fiambreras de comida en una cesta de mimbre. Mycroft le miró confundido.

―¿Dónde vas? ―le preguntó alzando una ceja.

―Vamos ―corrigió Greg ―. Haremos un picnic nocturno.

Mycroft rió entre dientes.

―Qué romántico te has vuelto, ¿no?

―Cállate ―le dijo Greg mirándole fijamente ―. Gracias Emilie.

Mycroft se sobresaltó al ver a su tia pasar por detrás de él y dejar un mantel verde oscuro muy grande sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

―Gracias ―se limitó a decir Mycroft algo ruborizado.

Gregory lo miró alzando las cejas mientras metía unas cervezas en la cesta.

―Listo, coge el mantel y nos vamos.

Mycroft asintió lentamente, lo cogió y salió por la puerta trasera. Escuchó a Greg despedirse y luego salir. Comenzó a andar a su lado sin tener muy claro donde se dirigían.

―¿Desde cuando llevas planeando esto? ―preguntó.

―Esta mañana miré el tiempo y parece que hará muy buena noche ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Solo vamos a hacer picnic por eso?

Greg sonrió de medio lado, se pegó a él un poco y le cogió de la mano.

―Es tu último día además… No sé, me pareció oportuno.

―Me parece bien, tranquilo ―le dijo Mycroft apretando el agarre de la mano.

Estuvieron caminando durante 20 minutos mientras anochecía hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ladera. Ahí extendieron el mantel justo debajo de un árbol de tronco grueso y se sentaron encima. Greg sacó una pequeña lámpara de aceite y la prendió dejándola en un lugar firme antes de comenzar a sacar fiambreras de la cesta y las dos cervezas.

Mycroft se cruzó de piernas y le dio un trago a la cerveza antes de coger unas cuantas patatas de la bolsa. Greg comía en silencio mientras miraba al infinito con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a él.

―Claro –dijo Greg sonriendo y abriendo su lata antes de beberse la mitad de golpe.

―Estás nervioso por algo, ¿qué es? ―quiso saber.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Cuando comas te lo cuento, venga que he hecho la comida.

―Uh… Ahora me harás dudar ―dijo antes de reírse.

Greg gruñó y lo empujó suavemente antes de comenzar a comer. Hablaron de algunos programas que habían visto en la televisión y Greg habló de fútbol aunque Mycroft solo se limitara a asentir y sonreír. Cuando acabaron la comida, lo guardaron todo en la cesta y se tendieron sobre el mantel mirando el cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todo estaba oscuro. Era la mejor cita que Mycroft había tenido en su vida.

―Has ganado ―le dijo Greg.

Mycroft se movió un poco y le miró de reojo.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó.

―Llevas todo este mes intentando acostarte conmigo ―le dijo ―. Mañana te vas así que hoy será la gran noche ―dijo colocándose de costado,

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

―¿Hablas en serio?

Greg asintió.

―He reservado una habitación en el motel del pueblo, para no molestar a tus tíos. Me gustas mucho y creo que ya que te vas y probablemente no te vuelva a ver merecemos tener un buen recuerdo el uno del otro. ¿No?

Mycroft sonrió victoriosamente, pero se le borró en seguida.

―No… ―murmuró.

Greg le miró confundido.

―¿Perdón?

Mycroft se incorporó y esperó a que Greg lo hiciera para agarrarle las manos.

―No me mal intérpretes, claro que quiero estar contigo. Pero no así, no como una especie de trofeo que he ganado tras una competición.

―Pero tú querías…

―Sé lo que quería, pero he cambiado de opinión. Greg eres la única persona que me ha gustado en toda mi vida, la única que ha hecho que el corazón se me acelere solo con un beso, la que me ha tratado como un igual, a la que no le importa mi físico y la única que soporta mi carácter…

Greg rió un poco nervioso.

―No me voy a ir mañana Greg ―siguió Mycroft ―. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo y he llamado a mis padres para quedarme todo el mes de agosto y ver qué pasa...

El moreno le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, podía notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Mycroft gracias a la luz de la lámpara.

―¿Te parece bien…? ―preguntó.

―Me parece fantástico, pelirrojo.

 **FIN**


End file.
